Dance
by XbuttonsX
Summary: A night of fun leads to deeper things for these two boys.


**Dance**

Fun times at school dances. :D

**Summary - **A night of fun leads to deeper things.

**Disclaimer -** Dunno why I haven't just proclaimed it on my profile that I don't own it.

**Warnings** - Boylove, stalkering

**Pairing** - DemBar

-

"Xig, this is such a blast! Thanks so much for inviting me!"

The black-haired teen purred, laying his head down to rest on the sweating blonde's shoulder. Demyx leaned back, grinding his hips against the elder teen's, letting the music run through his body on the dark dance floor. The strobe lights flashed over them, sparkling green, pink, yellow, and blue across the walls, ceiling, and dancers. Bodies moved to the beat of the fast rap song, the heat rising.

High school girls running by in expensive dresses, high school boys grinding their girlfriends, teenage hormones reeling in the flashing darkness. You could break out and start having sex in the middle of the dance floor and no one would have noticed. And the way that one of their friends was moving and touching his girlfriend, it almost seemed possible that Axel might just start getting naked, his hands moving up the dancing-girl's little black dress that seemed to have been made to get out of easily.

"N-Nam! H-Hey," Demyx couldn't help but stutter the words as a smaller, blonder girl began writhing in front of him, dancing to the beat. He gasped as she pressed herself back into his groin - and growing erection. "N-Nam? I... I wouldn't..."

"It's alright, babe. You gonna go all ape on her while I'm right behind ya? As if."

"B-But... Xig? ... I ..."

"It's okay, Demyx. I've felt hard-ons before."

Demyx whimpered, giving up and placing one hand on the girl's hips, grinding into them while Xigbar pressed into him, shifting to the music. Another teenage girl showed up in front of the first, red hair glaring in the flashing lights. "K-Kairi ... too?"

"Of course. Can't let my little Nam have all the fun." Kairi smirked, throwing her hands up to sway to the beat while hands were placed on her hips. Demyx whimpered once more, loving the feel and the heat of the situation, being caught up in the middle of a grind-line. He could feel Xigbar swaying and grinding and thrusting and it was making heat rise to his face. The hand that wasn't placed on Naminé's hip went back to pull Xigbar even closer, the younger running his hand up the elder's thigh.

Xigbar hummed, writhing to the beat, forcing himself to be in perfect sync with his lover. Demyx ran his searching hand up and down the length of his love's thigh, loving the feel of their clothed bodies rubbing together.

"Tifa, make me stop looking! Please make me stop looking!"

Demyx glanced over his shoulder, unseen to the whimpering brunette shifting a little ways away, voice carrying just enough to be heard slightly over the blasting music. He smirked, not stopping in his movement against the elder teen, as he saw Tifa, a friend from his bus.

"C'mon, Yuffie! Just go join them!"

"What?! You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. That's how Sora and I became friends."

"But ... that's different ..."

"How?"

"Because I doubt Sora was dancing with a guy."

"No, I met him at school. There was just a pile of us and he happened to be in front of me and we became friends."

"Then this is completely different."

"Oh, you're silly. Just go!"

"No, I think I'm good, thanks. I think I'll just keep staring. They're so hot though!"

Demyx smirked up at his lover, knowing that the elder teen had heard every word of the argument as well.

"Guess we're hot."

"Nah. Just you, babe." Xigbar moved his hips forward, sending his hands flirting over Demyx's dress-shirt, making a show for the girl he had just overheard. The song ended and the two girls writhing in front of Demyx moved off to go join another group of friends. The two looked back to see if their fangirl was still there but she, too, had left. "Looks like it's just me and you."

"Just the way I like it."

--

"Never knew you could dance like that, babe."

The blonde blushed, feeling his sweaty hand being gripped as the elder teen drove down the long driveway of the school. "Me neither."

"Well, I don't care what you say; we're going to the next dance."

"Of course."

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting you to go on a humping spree though."

Demyx blushed even brighter, glad his love couldn't see him. "Again, me neither."

"I liked it, though."

"Of course you did." Demyx couldn't help but laugh, still bouncing to the beats colliding in his mind.

--

Demyx moaned, the pain in his body that had overworked itself being melted away in Xigbar's loving caresses. Now it was skin to skin in their dance of lovers. His hand was making circles along Xigbar's bare thigh and the elder teen was lapping away the sweat beading on the blonde's chest.

"So going to the next dance."

--

The End

--

Just something I got inspired by a few months ago. I wrote it a few months ago, actually. :D

Sleep with justice, I just wanna bang you - Red Fraction Mell

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
